Evil PLot of Rock
by blackoftheroom
Summary: Take a bored Sendoh add a Panasonic Discman, throw in a CD and what do you get? SenRu!


Title: Evil Plot of Rock

Author's Notes: Muhahahaah! I have another one! It just popped into my head! I was singing something and pop goes the idea! Enjoy!

The Shohoku basketball team was already practicing for the Inter-High Tournament and Sendoh Akira was there to witness the intensity. He sat in a corner of the gym with his backpack on his lap. His lip curled up into a smile as his eyes fell upon a certain 6 foot 1 ace player sporting a midnight blue shirt topped with a gray sleeveless shirt. The floor felt cold beneath Sendoh but it was nothing compared to the warmth he felt from watching Rukawa Kaede. He should not be watching because Rukawa asked him not to but he just couldn't resist! His eyes take in Rukawa's beautifully curved body as he executes the perfect fade away shot. A resounding swish echoed through the gym.

'Damn, I hate not having him all to myself." he sighed.

'Then occupy yourself.' a female voice laughed, 'Rukawa asked me give you this."

Sendoh felt a thud and opened his eyes. A small black bag was lying on his lap. HE looked up at Ayako and asked, 'What's this?'

'It's something to keep you busy. Use it wisely.' she said, winking. She turned around, walked back to the bench and started cheering.

Sendoh reached for the bag and pulled it open. Out came a Panasonic Discman, a headset and a small collection of CD's.

'Nice.' he grinned.

He chose a CD of assorted music, loaded the Discman, attached the headset and placed it over his ears. He closed his eyes yet again and pressed the play button.

Track 1: Orchestra plays ― 'No.'

Track 2: Jazz tunes― 'Not my style.'

Track 3: Piano Melody― 'Who the hell owns this CD!'

Track 4: Rock… 'Perfect.'

Sendoh leaned against the wall and smiled his contented smile. He let the music fill him up and swirl his thoughts. After a while the chorus came up and he started singing along without quite meaning to.

'Sekai ga owaru made wa!'

On the court people paused. Sendoh's singing had carried on to the court and was filling the gym. The lyrics though correct were sung a little off-key.

'Rukawa please control Sendoh. He's being distracting.' said Akagi.

'Wait.' said Rukawa.

Rukawa came up to Sendoh, bent down and tapped him gently. Sendoh opened his eyes and removed the headset.

'Oh, Kaede, what is it?'

'Please don't sing aloud, Akira. The team is getting distracted.'

'Okay. Anything for you!'

Rukawa smiled and kissed his nose gently. He turned back to the team and left the beloved Ryonan kid to again find joy in the glory that is a Panasonic Discman. Rukawa rejoined his teammates but as soon as he did this they heard a familiar off-key voice singing a familiar rock song.

'Sekai ga owaru mae ni, kikasete okure yo!'

'Cant you shut him up?' asked Mitsui, irritated.

'Or at least give him singing lessons.' interjected Miyagi.

'As if you can sing.' muttered Rukawa, annoyed.

'That's strange. He can sing very well if he wants to.' thought Rukawa.

He ran back toward Sendoh to again shut him up.

What Rukawa didn't know was that Sendoh knew that if he distracted the team they would be given a few minutes of break time. And break time meant ten minutes with Rukawa.

He sang louder and louder with his singing becoming increasingly off-key. He can sing well if wanted to but right now he didn't want to.

'Sou negatte-ita ikusen no yoru to!'

'Okay team, ten minutes break.' Captain Akagi was forced to announce.

'Success!' he thought.

Success on Sendoh's behalf was irritation on the team's. Rukawa reached Sendoh and sat on his lap. At this Sendoh smiled, opened his eyes, removed the headset and turned the Discman off. Rukawa leaned back into Sendoh's chest and looked up into his eyes.

'Why did you have to do that?' he asked.

'Do what?'

'Sing so horribly that the team would be distracted and Captain would be forced to call a break.'

'What! I didn't do that!' Sendoh said mock-innocently.

'Oh yes you did. I could see right through you. I know very well how well you can sing. You sung to me on my birthday remember?'

'Oh yeah.'

'But I am touched that you did all that for just ten minutes with me.'

'Anything for you.' laughed Sendoh. He bent down to kiss Rukawa but he was interrupted by an announcement of…

'Okay team! Back to practice!'

'I have to go.' said Rukawa, starting to get up.

'Wait,' he said. 'Captain! May Rukawa please be excused?'

'No.'

'I'll start singing again.'

'… You have 10 minutes, loverboy.'

Sendoh laughed and pulled Rukawa back onto his lap and into a kiss.

End!


End file.
